Mavis
by purplerosepetels
Summary: When the Cullen's move to a new town, Edward is intrigued by an unusual girl. First in my "Our Family Series" WARNING: Contains the spanking of vampire teens.


Fandom: Twilight

Series: Our Family Series

Title: Mavis

Note: This is the first story in my "our family series". I plan on writing many more in this series and they will all be connected. This first story will take place in 1950. Jasper and Alice are not in this story, but I will add them into the next one. I will also add Jake, Leah, and Seth in a future story.

I do not like Bella's character, so none of my stories will have her in them. But don't worry; I will give poor Edward a mate. Just not her.

I have not read the books, only watched the movies. I have also did some research online to fill in some gaps that the movies left out. Some of the stuff I put in the stories are not cannon, like Bella being missing.

Jake's, Leah's, and Seth's life and introduction to the Cullen's are also not cannon.

Warning: Most, if not all, of my stories in this series will contain spanking as a form of loving discipline. If that bothers you, then don't read the stories. If you do read them, then don't be ignorant enough to complain about the spanking. Or I will send Carlisle to spank you.

I do not have any children, therefore am not qualified to condone or condemn the use of corporal punishment on children or teens. This is just a fictional story of fictional characters. No teen is actually being spanked.

If you have any other problems with my stories, then please let me know. I value opinions and criticisms of my stories. If you have a problem with the characterization or flow of the story, please let me know so I can improve my stories. I have never shared anything that I have written before, and would love to hear your opinion.

Warning: Some of my stories, but not this one, will deal with child abuse and rape. Some of the stories will contain very dark subject matter. These stories will have very clear warnings.

Summary: When the Cullens move into a new town, Edward meets an unusual girl.

Warning: This story does contain the spanking of teenage vampires.

TWILIGHT******* TWILIGHT^^^^^^^^ TWILIGHT######## TWILIGHT

Carlisle and Esme were standing in the living room of their spacious house, intertwined into each other's arms.

"Have fun at work." Esme said, as they parted lips. "But not too much fun."

"Define too much fun." Carlisle said with a grin.

"Ewww!" A loud voice said, causing the couple to turn their heads towards the stairs where their three kids were standing. It had been Emmett who had voiced his opinion of his parents kissing.

"Hush, Emmy." Rosalie said, smacking him lightly on his arm. "I think it's romantic."

"You would." Edward said, shaking his head.

"You three ready for school?" Carlisle asked, as he reluctantly released his wife.

"No." Emmett replied, with a pout. "I still say I should stay home."

"You are going to school." Carlisle said sternly to the tall teenager.

"But I'm too old for school." Emmett tried again to argue.

"Physically you are only seventeen." Carlisle reminded him.

"And mentally you are only seven." Edward added.

"Butt out of this, Edward." Rosalie said, defending her mate.

"I wasn't talking to you, Blondie." Edward replied.

"Enough." Carlisle said sternly, stopping the bickering before it escalated.

"You three should leave now." Esme said. "You don't want to be late on your first day at a new school."

"Wanna bet?" Emmett mumbled. Then he gave his Dad a serious look. "I think I should stay home, Dad. Since we just moved here less than a month ago, we know very little about the place. We shouldn't leave Mom here all alone."

"Thank you for your concern, Emmy dear." Esme said. "But I think I will be alright. Now you three scoot."

"Yes Ma'am." The three teenagers said.

None of them were thrilled about going, they hated starting new schools. But at least this time they were starting at the beginning of the school year, and not half way through.

TWILIGHT******* TWILIGHT^^^^^^^^ TWILIGHT######## TWILIGHT

Edward walked into his first classroom, Advanced Algebra, and took a seat in the back of the classroom. He noticed several of the other students eying him, but ignored them. He was used to teenagers staring at the new kid.

He smirked when he started reading their minds, all of the girls thought he was hot. He was also used to that.

The smirk vanished and was replaced by a slightly surprised look when a girl walked into the room. She was around seventeen, with long red hair that came down past her butt. Unlike the other girls, who were wearing skirts or dresses, she was wearing blue jeans.

He noticed the other teen's reaction towards the girl and was confused. They either glared at her, or completely ignored her. Edward started reading their minds again and learned that the girl was the daughter of the town drunk, and that she was considered a bad person.

The mind reader tried to read the girl's mind, and was shocked when he couldn't. He didn't understand why he couldn't, he had never had any problems reading anyone's mind. Except for Carlisle and Esme, who knew how to block him.

The red-haired teen walked past the glaring classmates with her head held high. She slid into the desk beside Edward and smiled at him. Edward tried to smile back, but was unable to. The girl's blood seemed to be calling to him, and he didn't understand why. He had complete control over his blood lust, have had for years. But he really wanted to sink his teeth into her.

He held his breath, and quickly looked at his notebook and tried to avoid eye contact. He felt guilty when a hurt expression flashed across her beautiful face.

"Alright, settle down class." A man in his late fifties said, as he entered the room and walked over to his desk at the front of the room. "Summer is over, time for learning."

Edward tried to give his full attention to the teacher, but failed miserably. His thoughts all drifted towards the girl, and why she had this effect on him. After about twenty minutes, the burning in Edward's throat became too great to ignore.

He was afraid he was going to actually attack the young girl if the thirst got any worse, and he knew he couldn't let that happen. He quickly grabbed his book and bolted towards the door, forcing himself to move at human speed.

"Mister Cullen." The teacher snapped. "Class is not over."

But Edward ignored him and ran out of the classroom and down the hall. He didn't stop until he was several doors away.

He took a deep breath and was relieved that the burning sensation was gone. Edward was confused and scared. He had not felt the need for human blood in several years, not since he had rebelled against Carlisle and went out on his own.

The teenaged vampire started walking quickly again, towards the exit. He had to leave, had to put some more space between him and the girl. He was almost to the door, when he caught a familiar smell. He knew without a doubt that the smell came from Rosalie.

Edward followed the smell and found himself standing outside the girl's restroom. He listened for a moment to make sure his sister was the only one in there, then he opened the door and walked in.

"This is the girl's room, Eddie." Rosalie said. She was standing in front of the mirror, applying lipstick.

The blond turned and glared at her brother, then she saw the distress in his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, going to his side in an instant. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Edward admitted. He explained about the girl and she listened intently.

"It'll be okay." She said, once Edward was finished. "If she gives you that feeling, then we'll just move again. No big deal. I'll walk you outside, just in case you run into her. I won't let anything happen, I've got your back."

Edward smiled and was feeling better about the situation. He and Rosalie were constantly arguing, even coming to blows on more than a few occasions. But he knew that she was there for him, and that she would prevent him from harming the girl.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." She said, as they walked out of the restroom and back into the hall. "Daddy's at the clinic, you really need to go tell him what happened. "

TWILIGHT******* TWILIGHT^^^^^^^^ TWILIGHT######## TWILIGHT

Carlisle was walking down the hallway at the clinic, when he heard the front desk page him. He quickly walked to the desk and was told that he had a phone call.

"Doctor Cullen." He said into the phone.

"Sir." The voice on the other end said. "This is Mike Frost, the principal at the high school. I'm afraid there is a problem."

"What is it, Mr. Frost?" Carlisle asked, wondering what his children could have possibly done on their first day of school to warrant a call from the principal.

"Edward ran out half way through Algebra class, and has apparently left school grounds."

Before Carlisle could respond, he saw the boy in question walking towards him.

"I am sorry about that." The doctor told the principal. "I will make sure to get to the bottom of this and I assure you that Edward will not repeat this behavior."

Frost thanked him, and then both men hung up the phones. By that time, Edward was standing in front of his Father. The younger Vampire's eyes were downcast, but Carlisle could still see the pain and confusion in them.

"Let's take this to my office." Carlisle said softly, as he wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulders. He could tell by the boy's stance and facial expressions that something was wrong.

"What happened, son?" Carlisle asked, once they made it to his office.

"I was in class when….."Edward started, his head hung down. He was embarrassed that he let his blood thirst get to him; he knew his Father would be disappointed.

"Edward." Carlisle cut him off, placing a gentle finger under his chin and lifting his head up. "Please talk to me, not the floor."

"Yes Sir." The teen said. "A girl walked in, she was so beautiful. I….I….My throat started burning." He stammered out.

"How bad?" Carlisle asked, his voice gentle and full of compassion. Not the disappointment that the youth thought would be there.

"Pretty bad, Sir. I thought I would attack her." Edward admitted.

"I'm proud of you, son." Carlisle said, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him.

"For what?" Edward asked, surprised.

"For using your head and getting out of there before you hurt her." Carlisle replied. "For not taking the easy road, and following your vampire instincts."

"It was hard." Edward said. "I haven't felt that way in a while."

"I know, Son. I'm not sure why this girl had that effect on you, but it's not your fault. It's not her fault either; it's just something that happens sometimes. I want you to feed, and then go see her. If you still feel the desire to drain her, then we will move."

"I'm sorry." Edward said.

"Hey, none of that." Carlisle said, squeezing his shoulder. "Like I said, it is not your fault. Besides, we were not planning on staying here long anyway. That's why you three started school as juniors instead of freshmen."

TWILIGHT******* TWILIGHT^^^^^^^^ TWILIGHT######## TWILIGHT

A few hours later, Edward was sitting at the piano at home. His Mother was in her flower garden and his Father was in his study. He smiled when he heard the familiar sound of Emmett's car pull to a stop in front of the house. A few seconds later, the front door was slammed opened and Emmett walked in. He was followed by Rosalie and Esme.

"Hey, Eddie." He said, giving his brother a loopy grin. "You sure know how to pick them. That girl is hot. OWWW!" He squawked, rubbing the back of his head where his mate had just hit him with her English book.

"Rosalie." Carlisle scolded lightly as he descended the stairs. "That is no way to treat your school book."

"Hey." Emmett protested. "What about her treating my head like that?"

"She's just trying to knock some sense into you, Son." Carlisle said. "Never say another woman looks hot in the presence of your mate." He walked over to Esme and wrapped his arms around her.

"The human's name is Thelma Mavis Mills." Rosalie said. "According to the local gossip, she's nothing but trash."

"How dare you turn your nose up at her?" Edward asked, as he stood up and glared at his sister. "You know nothing about her."

"I know that her Father was a defense attorney." The blond said, returning the glare. "And that he got a murderer off, then the murderer butchered a family the next day. I know that her Father is now the town drunk. That they lost their house, car, and everything else. I know that they live in a rundown dump that should be condemned. And I know that she's got the manners and upbringing of an animal."

"And I know that you are a stuck up bitch!" Edward growled.

"Enough!" Carlisle's voice boomed, silencing the bickering teens. "Rosalie, you know better than to listen to gossip, then form an opinion about someone. And Edward, you know that that language is not allowed in this house. Especially in front of your Mother and sister. I have warned you before about speaking that way to Rosalie, go to my study and wait for me."

"But Dad, she….." Edward started arguing, but Carlisle held up his hand to silence him.

"Now, Edward."

With a final glare towards his sister, Edward stomped up the stairs.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face, young lady." Carlisle scolded his daughter. "You are in trouble also."

"But, Daddy." She said. "All I did was tell the truth."

"No, all you did was spread gossip. Go on up to your room."

"Fine." She huffed, then she too stomped up the stairs.

Emmett watched her stomp up the stairs and shook his head.

"I don't get it." The muscular teen said. "All the way home, she was going on about how hard this must be on Edward. And how we had to make him know that we didn't mind moving if we have to. She even threatened me."

"Their relationship is complicated." Carlisle said. "Did you learn anything else about the girl?"

"Yes Sir." Emmett said. "It's just her and her Dad, her Mom passed away when she was a baby. She works after school and on weekends at Phil's Nursery. It's a plant nursery, not a rugrat nursery."

"That's perfect." Esme said. "I need some mulch and other supplies for my flower garden, and no one will think it strange that we bring our son with us to help carry things. It will give Edward the perfect excuse for talking to her."

"Brilliant idea, Honey." Carlisle agreed. "We'll make it a family trip." He looked at Emmett and said. "It would seem strange if I stuck too close to two teenagers talking, but no one would question your presence. I want you to stick close to your brother, and pay very close attention to him. "

"Yes sir." Emmett said. "I won't let Eddie do anything he'll regret."

"Go outside and remove the very back seat from the van." Carlisle said. "We'll be leaving in a few moments."

"The van?" Emmett asked, with a frown.

"The van." Carlisle responded with a small smile. He knew that the teens hated the van, they thought it was very un-cool to ride around in it. "Unless you want mulch and potting soil in the trunk of your vehicle."

"I'll go remove the seats right now." He turned to leave, and then he stopped and turned back around facing his Dad. "Don't be too hard on them Dad. Rosie didn't mean anything, you know how she is. She acts all high and mighty at times, but she's a real sweet and gentle person."

"I know she is Son."

A slightly dark look flashed across the teen's face as he said, "Eddie had no right calling Rosie that, it was rude and uncalled for." Then the dark look was replaced with a sympathetic one. "But he didn't mean it, he's just scared and confused. It hasn't been all that long ago that I had those cravings for human blood. It's pretty upsetting."

"Don't worry about them, Emmy." Esme said with a warm smile. She grabbed his arm and started leading him out of the house. "Come on, I'll help with the seats."

Carlisle watched them walk outside, then he sighed and walked upstairs.

TWILIGHT******* TWILIGHT^^^^^^^^ TWILIGHT######## TWILIGHT

Rosalie was still mad; all she did was tell the truth. Well, what the gossip said was the truth. But it's not like she started the gossip, she was just repeating it. Even though her parents were always telling her that that was rude and not something they approved of.

With a sigh, the blond teen sat on the bed. She knew she was wrong, she should not have said that about someone she had not yet met. But she knew enough about her to know that she did not want to meet her.

She and Edward argued a lot, but she loved her brother. And he deserved someone better then a human. Especially a human who made the boy's blood lust surface. She knew that Edward was sensitive; she knew that it would tear him apart if he hurt an innocent girl.

The knock on her door startled her a little. "Come in Daddy." She said.

Carlisle walked into the room and gave his daughter a stern look. "Care to explain?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She said, giving him her best puppy eyes.

"Exactly what are you sorry about?"

"For arguing with Edward."

"And?" Carlisle asked, with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed and said. "And for forming an opinion about the human before I knew her."

"The human has a name, young lady." Carlisle said, crossly.

"Who cares?" Rosalie mumbled.

"Watch the attitude, Rosalie." Carlisle scolded. "What has Thelma done to you to make you dislike her?"

"She's hurting Edward." The blond teen hissed out, standing up. "He looked devastated that he wanted to drain her."

"That is not her fault." Carlisle said, his voice growing gentler.

"I know." She sighed again. She knew she was in the wrong, but it was hard for her to admit.

"You know better than to listen to gossip, it has gotten you into trouble more than once." Carlisle said, as he walked over to her. "And you know better than to disrespect someone by speaking poorly about them, especially when that person is not present to defend themselves."

He gentle took her arm and turned her sideways, then he landed five hard swats to her butt.

"OHHH!" Rosalie cried out. Once released, she rubbed her stinging bottom.

"No more, Honey. You are better than that. And I expect better from you." He held out his arms and the teen quickly walked into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She said.

"It's over, Honey." Carlisle said, as he kissed the top of her head. "All is forgiven."

"Please don't be too hard on Edward." She said, as they pulled apart. "I know he had no right calling me that, but I was acting like one."

"No you were not." Carlisle said, sternly. "You were wrong, but you were not acting like that vile word."

"Just please go easy on him." She said. "He's had a rough day."

"I'll keep that in mind, no go on outside and let your mate know that I didn't kill you."

"Yes Sir." Rosalie said.

TWILIGHT******* TWILIGHT^^^^^^^^ TWILIGHT######## TWILIGHT

Edward heard Rosalie's spanking, and her request for leniency for him. He had also heard her inner thoughts about not liking Thelma because of him being hurt. Now he felt extremely guilty about calling her a bitch.

He heard his Father's footsteps coming down the hall and was not surprised when they passed the study door and stopped a couple doors down. Right in front on the bathroom.

"Come here, Edward." Carlisle's voice called out softly.

With a groan, the teenager walked out of the study and down the hall. He stopped in front of a very stern looking Carlisle.

The elder nodded towards the bathroom and Edward walked past him and into the room. He knew the drill, it wasn't the first time he had to do this, and he was afraid that it wouldn't be the last time either.

Edward retrieved a fresh bar of soap from under the sink cabinet, and handed it to his Father. Then he stood there and watched as Carlisle unwrapped the bar and wet it under running water.

"Open." Carlisle said.

Edward groaned, but did as he was told. Carlisle gentle placed the bar of soap into the teen's mouth and Edward bit down on it.

"You know that that kind of language is not tolerated in this house." Carlisle scolded him. "I know that what Rosalie said was wrong, but that did not give you cause to call her that. No woman deserves for a man to call them that word, regardless of what that woman has done. Is that understood?"

Edward nodded, and then regretted the action when soap suds ran down the back of his throat. He looked at his Father with pleading eyes.

"Five minutes." Carlisle said, causing a muffled groan to come from the boy. "I am sorry son, but I want this lesson to stick."

Carlisle crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, watching his son. He stayed like that for five minutes.

"Go on and rinse." He said.

Edward rushed to the sink, while spitting the bar of soap out of his mouth, and turned the cold water on. He scooped up handfuls of water and rinsed his mouth out, being careful not to swallow the soapy water. After a few moments, Carlisle reached over and turned the water off, much to his son's dismay.

"I'm sorry, Dad." Edward said, regret in his voice. "I know I shouldn't have called Rosalie that, I was just upset. But that is no excuse."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, son." Carlisle said. "But next time, remember that it is wrong before you do it. And not after."

"Yes Sir."

Carlisle gently took his arm and turned him sideways. Then he landed five hard swats to his jean clad butt. Edward hissed in pain.

"Come on, Son." Carlisle said, wrapping an arm around the youth's shoulders. He leaned over and kissed the top of his son's head. "Let's go meet Thelma Mavis Mills."

TWILIGHT******* TWILIGHT^^^^^^^^ TWILIGHT######## TWILIGHT

To Be Continued.

What do you think?


End file.
